


The Newlywed Game

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: Hotel Hudmel: The Week Between the Wedding and the Honeymoon [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Newlyweds!Klaine, a little awkwardness, and all of them being bffs, and hummelberry, but it’s all in good fun, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: While Kurt and Blaine are staying with Burt and Carole in the week before their honeymoon, they all decide to have a game night, and they invite Rachel and Sam to join them.The game they decide to play? The Newlywed Game, Kurt and Blaine versus Burt and Carole. It makes for both some innocent fun and some spicy embarrassing moments.Lots of fluff and humor surrounding Klaine, Burt and Carole, and the addition of Rachel and Sam.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel
Series: Hotel Hudmel: The Week Between the Wedding and the Honeymoon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724422
Comments: 14
Kudos: 131





	The Newlywed Game

**Author's Note:**

> More!! Gratuitous!! Fluff!!
> 
> More!! Burt!! And!! Carole!!
> 
> This is my life now, just writing this one little week. I apologize if this is not your favorite thing to read, but I love this tiny time period so much!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Now, I know you’re both adults and you can absolutely have your own plans,” Carole begins, setting down her fork. “But I wanted to extend the offer of resurrecting Friday night game nights this week.”

Kurt and Blaine share a smile, and words aren’t necessary to convey their thoughts. Both of them absolutely adore Burt and Carole, and while they definitely feel and recognize the need to have a place of their own now that they’re married, this past week spent with them has been far from awkward or miserable. In fact, it’s almost seemed like the perfect send-off from the crazy whirlwind of the past week or so — one final week with two of their biggest supporters, then into the thick of married life together.

“A game night sounds awesome to me,” Blaine remarks, and Kurt nods in agreement.

“Same. You all know how I feel about a little healthy competition.”

“All three of you,” Carole retorts, gesturing to the rest of the table. “You all get so invested no matter what we play!”

Burt laughs. “What’s the fun in game night if you’re not in it to win it?”

“Exactly!” Kurt seconds, and Carole shakes her head at the two of them.

“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree,” she comments. “How would you feel about inviting a few other people over to play?”

“Who?” Blaine asks. “I mean, I’m fine with anyone, but I was wondering who you had in mind.”

“Sam proposed a game night idea to us the other day,” Burt fills in. “He wants to moderate a Newlywed Game between you guys and us.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt laughs, and Blaine grins. “That’s a great idea!”

“And Rachel was with him when he called, so she has also been invited,” Carole notes. “Not that there would be any issues there.”

“Oh god, Rachel Berry as a moderator of the Newlywed Game?” Kurt groans, but with no real annoyance. “This is going to be a trip.”

“But you’re in?” Carole asks, and the two husbands nod.

“We’re in.”

******

Kurt passes out the whiteboards Rachel brought over for the newlywed game, and in the back of his mind, he knows she probably stole them from McKinley. Oh well, that’s her problem, not his.

”I’m betting on Burt and Carole,” Sam announces, earning an offended noise of protest from his best friend. “Sorry, buddy, but they’ve just been married longer.”

“They’ve only been together a little longer than we have, though,” Blaine retorts, and Rachel points at him in agreement.

“I’ll bet on you two. You have my full support!”

“Don’t worry, Burt, Carole, I’ve got even more support to offer than Rachel,” Sam flashes them a smile, and Carole blows him a kiss. “Are we ready to start?”

“Let’s do this,” Kurt replies, accepting the fist bump his husband holds out to him, the determination to win already settling in.

“When and where was your first kiss?”

Sam starts them off easy, and Kurt knows he and Blaine are going to get this right. He also has faith in his parents — he finds it hard to imagine that anyone could forget their first kiss with their spouse.

“Let’s have Burt and Carole share first,” Rachel instructs, and Carole turns her whiteboard around to reveal her answer.

“On a walk through Lima’s community park after a fancy dinner out,” Carole reads, and Burt grins, turning his whiteboard around to show the same answer.

“They’ve got it! That’s one point to the Hudson-Hummels,” Sam cheers, and Rachel marks down the first point on her scoresheet. “Kurt and Blaine? Your turn.”

Blaine flips his whiteboard around confidently. “In a Dalton common room, while Kurt was making Pavarotti’s casket and I was telling him about our upcoming duet at regionals.”

Kurt beams, revealing his whiteboard as well. “In a common room at Dalton when we were supposed to be practicing for our duet at regionals!”

“That’s a point to the Anderson-Hummels as well!” Sam announces. “Okay, Hummels, this question is for you,” he pauses for a moment, contemplating. “I guess that could technically be all of you now. But I mean the biological Hummels.”

“Got it, Sam,” Kurt assures him, so he returns to his question sheet.

“Okay, so, who said ‘I love you’ first?”

“Aw, I know the answer to this one for you two,” Rachel points in Kurt and Blaine’s direction. “I vividly remember that phone call, Kurt!”

“Shh, don’t give it away,” Kurt retorts, somewhat jokingly. Blaine nudges his husband, having already finished writing. “Babe, I’ve got this. I’d get this question right in my sleep.”

“Okay, let’s have Kurt reveal first this time,” Sam declares, and Kurt turns his whiteboard around.

“Blaine did,” he reads. “It definitely caught me off guard, but I returned the sentiment.”

Blaine grins, revealing the same answer he’s written on his whiteboard. “I felt like my heart was bursting out of my chest the whole time. You were so adorable.”

“Kurt called me later that day and told me the whole story,” Rachel chimes in. “He was so flustered, but in that happy way when you can’t believe something just happened.”

“Hey, you were there too,” Kurt points out, gesturing towards Sam. “You and Mercedes came into the Lima Bean less than a minute after we exchanged those big three words.”

“Was that after nationals? The first time?” Sam asks, and the three other former glee kids nod. “Wow, that feels like so long ago.”

“I know,” Blaine agrees, shaking his head. “We were absolute babies.”

“Okay, let’s have Burt answer,” Sam continues. “As much as I would love to talk all about Kurt and Blaine’s illegally adorable love story, we are playing a game.”

“Oh, no, talk all you want,” Carole waves him off. “I love hearing about you two, especially when you were younger. It’s so sweet to reminisce now that you’re married.”

“Maybe afterwards, but we’ve got a game to win,” Kurt remarks, and his dad laughs.

“A man after my own heart. I answered that Carole actually said it first; although, she stole my thunder. I was going to say it to her when we went our separate ways after our date, but she had to beat me to it during dinner.”

Carole beams. “You don’t find a lot of men like you in Lima, Ohio. I had to say it as soon as I knew you were the one.”

“Amen to that,” Blaine agrees. “You and I both got lucky, meeting Hummel men.”

Carole offers Blaine a high-five, to which the rest of the room laughs.

“Can I read the next question?” Rachel asks, and Sam hands over the question list. “Oh, I like this one. Blaine, Carole, which of your spouse’s friends do you find the most attractive?”

“Oh my god,” Blaine laughs, and he and Kurt share an amused look.

“Blaine Devon Anderson, I think you know how you should answer,” Sam deadpans, flexing dramatically for show.

“I don’t know, Sam, some of Kurt’s New York friends are pretty hot...”

“Are you all ready?” Rachel questions, then instructing them to reveal their answers.

“Bill? From the shop?” Burt laughs. “I mean, he is a silver fox, and I am seriously lacking in that department, so fair enough.”

Carole rubs her husband’s arm apologetically. “Aw, honey, no. I don’t think he’s more attractive than you by any means. Your bald head is a beautiful part of you that I love.”

Burt laughs as Carole jokingly moves her hand up to his head, and he pushes her off gently. “Okay, okay, I believe you.”

“Sam, buddy, I’ve got you,” Blaine grins, and his best friend cheers at seeing his name written on both his and Kurt’s whiteboards.

“There’s no one else for him,” Kurt rolls his eyes, though there’s only amusement behind it. “Blam is real.”

“I knew it! You do want to do me,” Sam declares, crossing the room to give Blaine a big hug. “My confidence just went through the roof!”

“Oh my god, Sam, I’m so glad to boost your confidence,” Blaine chuckles. “But I am a very happily married man who, I’m sorry to inform you, does not want to do you.”

He shrugs. “Whatever. It’s the thought that counts.”

“That’s a point for each team!” Rachel announces, adding to their scores. “You both are doing great. Next question, for Kurt and Burt — oh, this is... interesting. Where is the strangest place you and your spouse have made love?”

“Oh my god,” Kurt chokes out, and Burt snorts. “I don’t know if I want to hear what you have to say; you’re my parents!”

“And you’re my child,” Burt retorts, sounding equally as slightly horrified. 

“We’re all adults here,” Carole comments. “And I already have my answer written down, so you’d better come up with one.”

“Ooh, go Carole!” Rachel cheers, and Carole sends her a wink.

“I honestly have no idea what you’re going to write,” Blaine mutters, contemplating if what he’s written down is what he wants his final answer to be. 

“I don’t know either,” Kurt seconds quietly. “What does that say about our sex life?”

Blaine laughs slightly. “That we’re not boring?”

“Please show your answers in three... two... one!” Rachel calls, and all four whiteboards are flipped around.

“In your office’s closet in D.C.,” Carole reads, patting Burt excitedly when she notices that he wrote the same answer. “Yes! Good job, hon!”

“Wait a second,” Sam stops their celebration. “I know this is a little TMI, but I think we’re past that point by now. But why the closet and not just his office?”

“First of all, that closet is huge,” Burt informs, and Kurt groans, burying his face in his hands as Blaine laughs at his husband’s reaction. “Secondly, my secretary was doing work that required getting and returning paperwork from my desk. So I put my “gone to lunch” sign out and we made do with what privacy we had.”

“Oh my god,” Rachel laughs. “That’s hysterical!”

“Anyway,” Carole raises an eyebrow, glancing to Kurt and Blaine. “Boys?”

Kurt sighs loudly. “I already saw Blaine’s answer, and we don’t match up. I don’t know if I’m more upset about losing a point or having to share two stories.”

“Just do it,” Sam encourages. “We’re all friends here. This is a safe space.”

“We’re not like the other parents. We’re cool parents,” Carole teases, and Blaine goes bright red in anticipation despite his genuine smile.

“God, fine,” Kurt huffs, refusing to look at his parents and trying desperately not to make eye contact with Rachel or Sam, who he knows are watching him with a little too much interest for his liking.

“I wrote down that one time on the fire escape in Bushwick,” he reveals, and Blaine bursts out into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

“Oh my god, I almost forgot about that!”

“On the fire escape?” Rachel repeats incredulously. “Why the hell would you do it there?”

“You cannot judge us,” Kurt snaps back, pointing between her and Sam. “The apartment was packed — it was when Sam and Blaine came to visit for college searches. We had no walls. No walls!”

Both Burt and Carole are doing an incredibly bad job of hiding their laughter, and Blaine can’t help but chime in.

“It was almost midnight, and everyone was still awake,” he adds. “Kurt just grabbed a blanket and my hand and didn’t tell me what was going on until we were outside.”

“Anyway,” Kurt interjects, “That’s the first mortifying story we are being forced to tell. Blaine?”

“I, uh, may have written down two,” he reveals sheepishly, and Kurt’s jaw drops.

“You did what?”

“I didn’t know which one to choose! And you chose neither of them!” Blaine laughs. “I wrote the second one down last minute.”

“You are legally obligated to read both of them,” Rachel remarks, and Blaine, despite his deep blush, begins to read.

“The first one I wrote down was at the Spotlight Diner,” Blaine says. “Kurt had a closing shift, he was the last one in the building, and I promised to wait for him.”

“No. Way,” Rachel deadpans, jaw dropped. “That’s kind of amazing.”

“I couldn’t look at the back room the same ever again,” Kurt comments, and Burt laughs.

“Hell, I did not sign up for this when I became a dad,” he remarks. “You said there’s another one?”

Blaine nods. “Unfortunately, yes. Feel free to plug your ears, it’ll save us the embarrassment.”

“I’m invested,” Sam grins, and Kurt glares in his direction.

“So, um, the second one I wrote down was in Rachel’s dressing room,” Blaine says sheepishly, and Rachel’s expression flits between appalled and impressed.

“On my couch?” She screeches, and Blaine has the heart to look apologetic as he nods, Kurt just hanging his head in utter defeat.

“Did you do this during a show?” She presses, and Blaine raises his hands defensively.

“It was after intermission, that one day when you invited us to be backstage for the whole show! We only missed the first part of act two, I swear.”

Rachel narrows her eyes at the two of them. “I’m only forgiving you because I love you.”

“Fair enough,” Blaine decides, exhaling loudly once he realizes that the torture is over.

Or so he thinks.

“Wait, I thought one of you would put Schue and Emma’s failed wedding!” Sam interjects, and Kurt’s head snaps up just to glare at him once again. Sam ignores it, barreling on. “You almost did it in the car, but the hotel is a weird enough place just because of how strange that day was overall.”

“Oh my god,” Blaine squeaks, leaning over and burying his face into Kurt’s shoulder.

“Oh, did Blaine tell you about that too? I got those juicy details from Kurt,” Rachel remarks. “Kind of impressive that they’ve been boyfriends, fiancés, husbands, and friends-with-benefits.”

“Just stop, please,” Kurt begs weakly, and Carole finally clears her throat, much to the newlyweds’ joint relief.

“This has been... fun,” she decides, taking mercy on her stepson and son-in-law. “But I think it’s time we end the game and eat some pie that Kurt and I made earlier today. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” Burt seconds, and Blaine finally picks his head up off of Kurt’s shoulder to concur with them.

“That means Burt and Carole win!” Sam announces, and Rachel cheers as Kurt and Blaine share an amusedly exasperated look.

“I am more than happy to let them have that one,” Kurt mutters, and Blaine nods.

“Another second of that was not worth the win.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this brought a smile to your face today! Thanks for reading and commenting!
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
